


To Dine...Or Not To Dine

by Tunder28



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a success....of a sort.<br/>Dinner had been fabulous. The meat slightly bloody and perhaps not the right taste for Hannibal but Will had enjoyed it. What he hadn’t enjoyed was the dessert that Hannibal himself had advised Will on. He’d been gobsmacked to see Will’s face twist on the first bite but continue eating. Hannibal had felt a dark pleasure to see how far Will would go to appeal to Hannibal’s advice. What he hadn’t counted on was Will’s stomach not being used to the rich food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 5 date/dinner idea from tumblr (no beta reader, see an error, let me know)

1-Dinner

He’d had to step quick to convince will to dinner. Outside of his home this time. No use trying to reel in the catch using the same environment and bait each time. No. This time he would impress Will with the explosion of taste’s one could sample in the finest of restaurants.

Being a top line psychologist meant having top of the business clients who were grateful for Hannibal’s help and paid their favours in small tokens of gifts.

When will had seen the letter for the grand Loiu De Neer, he’d sneered and dropped the card like it irritated him. And it did, greatly. Hannibal hadn’t been deterred and had asking Will to attend with him... to experience the marvelous food. Will had agreed and Hannibal knew it would be worth it. He’d smiled behind his mask when Will had reluctantly nodded. What a catch.

Conditions had been made of what he would and wouldn’t do and Hannibal was confident he would barrel through the barriers in time for dinner.

When the time came, Will had surprised him, donning elegant black pants and a subtle navy shirt no less. No tie sadly but it was excusable. To enrich the appearance, Hannibal had slipped one of his own jackets across Wills shoulders, smoothing down the texture gently to not spook Will.

It was a success....of a sort.

Dinner had been fabulous. The meat slightly bloody and perhaps not the right taste for Hannibal but Will had enjoyed it. What he hadn’t enjoyed was the dessert that Hannibal himself had advised Will on. He’d been gobsmacked to see Will’s face twist on the first bite but continue eating. Hannibal had felt a dark pleasure to see how far Will would go to appeal to Hannibal’s advice. What he hadn’t counted on was Will’s stomach not being used to the rich food.

He’d been pale most of the night and Hannibal had driven them back to his home in 2st gear to prevent any swaying that would make Will reject all of the lovely dinner Hannibal had paid for. He’d had to deposit poor Will onto the couch with a blanket and bucket should the illness take hold.

“Sorry that I ruined your big day” Will had groaned under his breath, face pale and sweating.

“What?” sometimes even Hannibal could not keep up with the leaps Wills mind made. This was such an occasion.

“You’re celebration right....or pay rise. Whatever it is” Will waved weakly at him. “Congratulations....”

Hannibal had no time to correct will and he certainly did not grind his teeth, he was above such acts. He crushed his hand into a fist to quell his anger. “Will....are you feeling alright?”

“Ff-fine...w-w-wh-y” Will was quivering under the blanket and Hannibal knew that was not a good sign. Sighing, he plucked his phone from the side table to dial an ambulance. The only time he need ring one in his life. But for Will he would give this small mercy.

Later, when the paramedic had stammered an explanation to Hannibal, he couldn’t believe it.

“Lima bean?!”

“Yes, he’s quite allergic to them. And Rhubarb....”

2 of the main foods he had ingested during his dinner with Hannibal. Beef and bean Dinner, the beans being butter bean, kidney bean and...lima bean. The desert of rhubarb on ice-cream should have signalled something was wrong.

“Does Will know?”

“Oh he does now- eh” The paramedic stumbled an apology under Hannibal’s steel glare and retreated back to the passenger side of the ambulance. Thankfully Will was making a quick and thoroughly recovery, already blinking hazily but obviously in Hannibal’s direction.

Trust will’s body to ruin their first dinner together. If his mind wasn’t repelling him from Hannibal’s darkness, his body was revolting against delicate food.  

He held off on glaring at Will. He looked weaker and smaller than his usual body frame allowed.

Will was strapped into the lounged seat, smiling stupidly at him when he paused outside the open ambulance back doors. He was able to at least summon a wave that merely flopped around, no doubt from the drugs flooding his system. But Hannibal let himself smile and plan for next time. That was one thing with Will. There was always a next time.

And a thorough medical background checks....


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hannibal had changed tactic, keeping it simple. Nothing could go wrong with simple...right.

Will had laughed down the phone when Hannibal had demanded he come to his home for dinner, adequately dressed. He’d agreed, complimenting his cooking and reminding Hannibal not to poison him this time.

He was in a good mood though, or sounded it, so Hannibal again let it pass. He could hear Will’s dogs in the background, their pitches changing in volume and proximity. Evidently Will was wandering around while having their talk. The idle need to move when talking to someone of importance....

He’d had a brief talk of what he could and couldn’t wear, allowing Hannibal to insult nearly every piece of clothing he wore and taking it with a chuckle. Hannibal had not expected his heart to try and break through his ribs when he’d heard the loud banging of Will falling down the stairs.

The line had cut out and repeated attempts to ring back had failed in raising a response. Unheard of for him, he rushed out of his home, breezing through red lights and above a few speed limits before he pulled up to Wills home. The dogs were all outside...and will- was stood at the door...unharmed.

Dazed, Hannibal wadded his way through the eager jumping dogs, ignoring the hair rubbing off on his jacket. “Will, are you alright!”

Will looked perplexed, “Yeah just-“ and held up his phone, or pieces of it. “I dropped it down the stairs....near followed it trying to catch it. How did you get here so fast...i don’t remember you making that trip so quick...”

Hannibal huffed. Really now, if will was going to give him a heart attack the least he could do is invite him in now that it was all over. The dogs were pressing at his hands, eager for petting and he was eager to be gone and perhaps break a few bones for how hard will had made him run. And making his cold heart beat like a scared victim.

“It’s ok they won’t bite. Look you just-“and gripped hold of Hannibal’s hand, lifting it gently to the head of a husky. The fur felt cold and odd. Wills hand didn’t. It felt warm and soft. And close.

Will smiled but kept his gaze down on the dog, rubbing its ear and catching the edges of Hannibal’s hand.

He moved his hand in a tight circle, allowing the dog to lean on his leg and watching wills smile grow. Something in him was growing and Hannibal wasn’t sure he liked it. His chest was tight with how loose wills smile was becoming around him.

Finally, will knocked his glasses up and back into place, eyes shooting up and landing on Hannibal’s right eyebrow, missing eye contact as usual.

“So...dinners cancelled then?” he sounded a touch disappointed.

“....No. I was merely considering seeing what we could cook from your kitchen” Hannibal prided himself on quick thinking.

Will outright laughed now, head thrown back.

“Well I think I need to fill them a bit more in preparation of your ‘type’ of food”

Hannibal didn’t let the comment faze him and smiled, “I’m sure I can whip up something...”

The last of the day slid away as Hannibal and will raided the kitchen. There really was next to nothing to eat. Just lots and lots of dog food. And dogs....but Hannibal knew Will was too attached for that.

He’d considered dog meat for stew but Will would notice one missing dog so Hannibal left it alone. He whipped up some French toast aka toast with melted cheese and a dash of sauce will had stashed.

Upon them sitting down Will had to send the dogs to their beds, shushing their noise. It was peaceful in a sense, with a lush tension growing in the air. Sly smiles were exchanged and they even laughed over the impromptness of the food.

“If i get poisoned this time at least it’ll be my own fault” Will laughed down at his near empty plate. He’d also torn off some of the hard corners of the toast, pushing it to the side as if an afterthought. Hannibal only allowed himself to raise an eyebrow and not comment. But the reason why was apparent quickly.

The cries and whimpers of Wills strays.

He held off on outright glaring at the dogs when they had managed to quietly all clutter around them. Will was fighting to keep a smile off his face and the dogs pushed in closer to his legs, not touching his plate but all baying for his attention and food.

Hannibal could see where this was going.

“Will, I’d advise you to hold off on feeding them so close to ourselves and our meal”, Hannibal said. He kept his face straight and somewhat stern. It would do no good to show weakness.

“Come on Hannibal, they’re dogs. This is like one of your fancy meals to them” Will faltered after he’d spoken. Realising he had just blatantly insulted Hannibal’s cooking and the man himself, referring to his food as nothing short of a wonderful meal.

Hannibal did not allow himself to appear fazed. “Thank you for that Will”

“I-didnt mea- i’m so sorry Hannibal” Will stood up, collecting their plates and retreated over to the sink. He set aside the scraps while he cleaned, leaving Hannibal with the confused dogs. Will always gave them his leftovers.

Hannibal knew how to save this situation. When Will was done, he appeared to examine the plates, as if thinking of drying them, a task he’d never done in his life.

“Will, would you come here. And please, bring the food for the dogs you’ve saved” He watched as will crept closer, sitting nearer to him but still unsure of their situation.

Hannibal smiled, offering an open hand. Will’s eyes widened as if to deny Hannibal of such an act before he doubted himself. Slowly, he dropped a dry piece of crust into his palm and watched.

It was as if a whistle had sounded, all the dogs going still and silent in their cluster that had rapidly formed in front of Hannibal. He smiled down at them, as if enjoying the attention. He valuated how best to play this piece of power. Bonding with Wills dogs seemed an apt way to getting closer to him.

The smallest of them, a small white ugly thing was closest to Hannibal, but had kindly neglected to not stand on his shoes. He smiled again, offering the treat to the beast. Its snout seemed slightly deformed perhaps from abuse in its early years as its canine stuck out the flap of its cheek.

The treat was accepted in kind, the dog unsure of how eager it should be and had instead, delicately received his offering. Hannibal was pleased. Apparently so was Will.

Most of the evening was spent as such, Hannibal occasionally showing interest in the dogs, rubbing heads and bellies when need be. Wills smiles grew by inches as it went on.

Finally, when darkness crept up from outside, Hannibal took his leave. Or tried to.

The small white dog was following him.

“William, your dog...” he offered, holding back his glare. The ugly thing looked up at him, its jutting tooth almost mocking.

Will was laughing, holding a hand to his mouth. Hannibal enjoyed the sight as much as it was pointed towards his situation. “Yeah she does that” Will finished. Clicking his fingers and motioning away raised only a twitch of the dogs head. When Will tried again and gained no response, he looked to Hannibal in wonder.

“I guess she really likes you”

Evidently. He envisioned for a moment being on the highway back to his home, dropping the ugly mutt out the window and hearing car horns blare.

“-what”  
Will smiled at him, “i said maybe if you leave something here she’ll be ok with that”. Wills eyes fluttered down to the gloves Hannibal was pulling on. No, they were Italian leather and hand stitched. He was not leaving his 2 hundred dollar gloves for a dog to rub its matted fur over.

He must have shown some form of displeasure because Will was suddenly laughing. Hard. It even made Hannibal chuckle with how open will’s eyes were.

“I’m sorry Hannibal” Will said, rubbing tears away from his eyes. A loud tutting noise followed and the small dog raced off, joining its family on their beds. Almost as if-

“Will, did you set your dog up to do that” Hannibal asked, narrowing his eyes at will who only seemed to laugh harder.

He nodded his head vigorously, “Yeah- sorry but i could-couldn’t” and proceeded to laugh himself silly. Hannibal enjoyed the mood, not letting it upset him. Will did not very often laugh in his presence.

“Very well then. Goodnight sweet William. I hope you have a pleasant night” Hannibal graciously accepted Wills loose armed hug, dipping in close almost intimately. Wills laughed faltered and stopped.

“Yeah...thanks for tonight Hannibal. I haven’t....laughed that hard in years”

Walking to his car, Hannibal thought over the night’s events...cursing himself. For such a traitorous and imprompt dinner date, it had turned out better than all the rest. He would have to do better. He was not allowing a night home alone with Will’s dogs to be the highlight of their dates.

He was Hannibal Lecter, high society class and wealth. He would do much better next time.

 

  



End file.
